This invention relates to certain chemical compounds and compositions containing the same which are useful for controlling insects in agricultural crops. More particularly, this invention relates to certain 1,3,5-triazine compounds and compositions, and their use as insecticides against a variety of insects, especially those of the order Lepidoptera and Coleoptera.